The Jealous Type
by TheSuperLeague
Summary: Wally's jealous. Jealous of how Roy and Artemis are acting or shall I say flirting. But how can the speedster tell that to her, when he cant even admit it to himself. I have a lot of hilarious adventures in store including, twister, a blackout, paintball, a secret mission, a ball and... Handcuffs! All Robins idea might I add. Other pairings as well. Enjoy!
1. Archers United

Something was off.

Wally had just walked into the tv room carrying seven bags of popcorn from the kitchen. The team had just solved a pretty big case and decided to celebrate with a pajama movie and game night. And he could tell just walking into the room that something was wrong.

Everyone was sprawled out either laying on one of the couches or sitting on the floor. M'gann was chatting happily with Connor who seamed content enough while sipping from a coke on the couch. Kaldur and Robin had their backs propped up on the coffee table discussing what movie to watch. On the other couch, Roy sat comfortably with his feet kicked up on the table as he talked to Artemis? Wait, that cant be right. And she was laughing? No... Giggling?

Well that's not possible. They hated each other. And anything other than them loathing each other was just unnatural.

"Whats going on here?" Wally asked after he distributed all the popcorn.

"Nothing that concerns you Baywatch," she said as Roy smirked at him.

Wally scowled as he went an sat next to Robin, "So what movie are we watching?"

"Well we've narrowed it down to What Happens in Vegas, The Hangover, and Avatar. We can only watch one tonight so lets vote everyone. I say Avatar. M'gann?"

"I don't know. What Happens in Vegas looked cute so lets go with that one."

"Supes?"

"The Hangover I guess."

"Kal?"

"I would like to see Avatar."

"Wall? Wait let me guess. The Hangover?"

"Yup"

"Artemis?"

"What Happens in Vegas."

"Roy?"

"What Happens in Vegas sounds good," he said as he gave the archer a smile which she gladly returned.

Wally rolled his eyes then shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Ok well looks like What Happens in Vegas has it," Dick concluded as he placed the DVD in and pressed play.

"Dude, do you know whats happening between Artemis and Roy?" Wally whispered to Robin.

"Well ever sense Haley's Circus they have been on better terms but the two of them went on a small private mission together the other day and now their practically inseparable. I guess you wouldn't know seeing as you've barely been here all week."

"Yea well, it like the second week of summer and I've been on vacation with the fam. But don't you find it weird that they get along so well?" Both boys glanced back at the pair. Artemis was sitting criss-cross as her head was resting on Roy's shoulder. He looked down at Artemis and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, effectively pulling her in closer.

Wally pretended to gag as the two turned back around.

Dick just chuckled and shook his head. It didn't take a world class detective to know Wally's true feelings. He was obviously in denial and completely jealous of the archers new relationship. Dick glanced over at Wally who was taking a sip of his Fanta.

"Dude, you so like her," Dick laughed even harder as his friend started to choke. Dick clapped him on the back but Wally just swatted him away.

"Are you crazy?" Wally whispered angrily to his best friend, "I was just looking out for Roy. I mean, do we really really want him in cahoots with her?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "There is no we. Not this time at least. I actually think its pretty awesome that the team is becoming more unified. Especially those two with all of their past history. It should make the missions from here on out much smoother."

Wally sighed, "Yea, you're probably right."

Dick gave his friend a friendly elbow in the chest, "Of course I am. Now shut up and watch the movie."

The redhead grumbled as he took another handful of popcorn and tried to concentrate on the movie.

* * *

Well, That was the biggest waste of 2 hours in his life! Wally could barely pay attention to the movie thanks to a certain blonde archer and her new... Friend? The two of them had been not so quietly whispering and laughing the entire movie. OK maybe they were pretty quiet but he sure as hell noticed. I mean, what could possibly be so funny that it made her laugh so much. He's never made her laugh. Well not including the times that she was laughing at him.

Not that he cared. Because he didn't. At all.

"Hello! Earth to the wall crasher! Are you going to play or not?" He snapped out of his trance.

"What?"

"I asked if you were going to Play twister with us." Artemis responded with an annoyed tone.

"If M'gann's playing, then I'm in."

Artemis just rolled her eyes, trying to comprehend how the speedster still didn't know about M'gann's crush on Connor.

"Hey Roy, do you mind helping me move this coffee table. There should be enough space once we move it for us to play on."

Roy flashed her a quick smile, "Sure, I can't wait to beat you. Not many people know this, but I am extremely flexible."

Her laugh rung out again as she received a death glare from Wally.

"I don't know, I always come out on top," she said with a smirk.

Wally wanted to be sick. Maybe this was some sort of elaborate prank, and they still truly hated each other. It didn't seam likely. Especially because he could care less about who Artemis hangs out with. He just pitied the person who did.

He threw one last glare them as they were moving the table that she was perfectly capable of moving herself before speeding to M'gann's side and throwing his arm over her shoulder. Now M'gann was the real beauty of the team. Always cute and calm. Pretty much the opposite of Artemis who is hot headed and feisty.

She was kinda good looking to. With her impossible genetic mix of Vietnamese skin with strikingly blonde hair. She was living proof that Gregor Mendel's theory was wrong. Wally had of coarse only known all of this because Science was his best subject.

He watched intently as the archers hair swung back and forth in her ponytail. She was quite fascinating.

His thoughts were interrupted by Robin, who told the group to line up because the game was about to start.

Wally sped over and placed himself next to M'gann. Conner was on her other side and across from all of them was Kaldur then Roy then Artemis. Who was circumstantially right across from him.

The two met eyes and glared.

This was going to be a very long game.


	2. Pie oh My

**Yay! Finished another chapter! I really like this one. Its pretty funny If I do say so myself. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Pie oh My_

"This is not funny Rob!" Wally whined as he looked for a way to get his right hand on the only green spot left. It was on the other side of the mat.

Everyone but Kaldur was still in the game. He got to twisted up within his first four turns and fell because of awkward foot placement. M'gann and Conner were pretty tangled while Artemis and Roy were practically groping each other. Artemis was in a crab walking position with Roy's body almost directly on top of her. The problem was that both pairs were in the way of him and the only green spot left.

"Hurry up Baywatch. My arms are getting tired."

"I knew you were weak Arty but come on. We've only been playing for like five minutes."

"Well, I'm content enough," Roy said as he gave the blonde a cheeky grin.

Wally rolled his eyes at the red archer as he stretched under Artemis arm and finally reached the spot.

Robin snickered, "Ok Artemis, right hand yellow. "

She maneuvered her body from underneath Roy and was now partly above Wally. Her ponytail slid off of her back and fell onto Wally's face.

"Get your hair out of my face!"

"Hmmm. Let. Me. Think... No. It's not like I can anyways."

Wally shook his head trying to get the sleek hair off of his face. That didn't seam to help. Her platinum hair was now tickling his nose. Artemis saw this smirked as she waved her air back and forth.

"Shit," Wally mumble before he turned his head and let out a huge sneezed causing him to fall on his butt. There was a chorus of laughter from around the room.

"Way to live up to your name Fall Man."

Wally shot her a fake smile before kicking the back of her foot causing her to fall on her face. The now fuming Artemis leaped to her feet and made a grab for the speedster.

"To slow, as usual."

"I am going to kill you West!"

"Don't make me laugh. You can even catch me."

By now the entire team had abandoned the game and took a seat on the top of the couch to watch the scene unfold. The two of them have been at it for well... forever. Usually its just bickering about something pointless but it occasionally gets physical. And when it does, all bets are off. Or in Robins case. On.

"M'gann link us up."

"You got it."

"Everyone on?" their was a chorus of yeses, "Great! $30 on Artemis."

"No way," Kaldur thought back, "Wally seams quite determined today. I'll bet $20 on him."

"I don't know guys. It looks pretty close today. Do you think we should stop them anytime soon."

They all turned and watched as Wally sped around a furious Artemis. He Kept poking and pulling on her clothes as he laughed at her frustration as she tried to get a hold of him.

"No offense M'gann, but that's not going to happen. This is way just to good to pass up. And I got $25 on Artemis." Roy commented as he now watched the archer trip the redhead and straddle him as she pinned his hands above his head.

Artemis leaned down and softly whispered, "You're. Dead."

Wally smirked before breaking his wrists free and flipping her over, "Au Contrair, mon ami," he whispered back.

She scowled and kicked one of his legs loose, causing him to release her and get back on his feet.

"$15 on Wally," Connor chimed in.

"Ugh, fine! $10 on Wally, and if someone gets hurt, it all of your faults!"

"Yea, Yea. Just sit back relax and enjoy the show," Robin thought as he grabbed a bowl of m&m's from the side table.

By now the two were full out sparing. And getting creative with it. Artemis hurled a pillow at Wally's face. Even with Wally running at full speed she still came close to pegging him in the face.. She threw kick after punch in his direction but it seamed that she just always barely moved out of the way in time.

"Awww. It's cute that you actually think you can beat me. I mean, I'm hardly even trying."

Before she could respond, he ran behind her and tazered her. She let out a yelp.

Wally was now laughing in the kitchen.

She marched over to him and grabbed the first thing she could see. M'gann's freshly backed chocolate pie. If M'gann could make one thing, it is pie. And this particular Chocolate pie had a thick layer of cool whip spread on the top.

"No. Artemis. Think about what you're doing." Wally, suddenly serious, said.

"That's right Baywatch. This pie will be on the floor in two seconds if you don't surrender now."

Wally knew that Artemis was evil, but this? He really didn't have a choice. He sighed, "Ok. I surrend-"

SPLAT!

"Awww. It's cute that you don't know me as well as you think you do," She took her pointer finger and slowly dragged it along his pie covered face. She stuck it in her mouth and smirked at the still frozen boy in front of her.

She turned to face the rest of the team. They all had the same expression. Pure and total shock.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She shot them a dazzling smile and turned back to Wally and gave him a wink before strutting back to her room and slamming her door.

"What the hell just happened?" Wally asked through a pie covered face.

"Dude, you just got pied!" Robin said finally as he burst into a fit of giggles.

Roy started laughing and soon enough everyone joined in, "Wow. I'm glad I'm not on her bad side anymore."

Wally scowled, " Yea whatever. I'm going to go take a shower now."

"Aww. Wally. Come on! I think you can admit that she won that round," Robin smirked as he watched Wally walk to the bathroom without a comment.

Wally shut the door a little more loudly then he intended. Well one thing was for sure. He had a little revenge to plan for the teams favorite blonde archer. And he knew just how to do it.

* * *

**dun Dun DUNNNNN! Oh the suspense! I hope you all like it. If you have an idea about what wall's revenge should be just review and tell me. Thanks!**


	3. Flirtatious build ups

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews! I know that this one is short but I promise that the next one will be longer. Thanks again for all of the feedback. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Flirtatious build ups

Perfect. Wally smirked to himself as he screwed the lid back on and sped out of the bathroom. Everything was ready. It had been three days since the "pie incident". And the team would not drop it. Especially Robin and Roy. The Boy Wonder kept spurting out random pie facts whenever he walked by and Roy bought 17 pies and stuffed them all in the fridge so that there wouldn't be room for any other food.

Well, none of that mattered anymore because he had his payback plan was now underway.

"Recognized. Artemis B07."

Wally smiled and ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips out of the cupboard and waited for the archer to enter. As soon as he say her he smiled and imagined how perfectly his plan would go.

It was plenty obvious that she had just returned from her morning due to her attire that consisted of black track shorts and a white t-shirt. Wally could almost pinpoint the time she would get it due to that fact that she went running for the exact same time every day.

"Hey Arty. What's going on?"

Surprised, Artemis looked up to see the speedster munching on a bag of Doritos and smiling at her. This was weird. After the teams movie night he barely said two words to her. Granted he wouldn't stop the glaring. And now he was just ready to forgive and forget? I don't think so.

"First off, never call me Arty. And secondly, none of you're business Baywatch."

"OK then. Well I just wanted to tell you that batman has a mission for the team and he'll be here in about," Wally looked at the clock displayed on the wall, "Nine and a half minutes to debrief us."

"Shit, now I have to hurry," Artemis mumbled as she stalked to the bathroom.

Wally ran over to the bathroom and leaned his body on the door frame.

"Not so fast Arty."

"Really. You're going to do this now?" Wally nodded, "You really like getting you're ass kicked don't you?"

"Depends. You offering?" Artemis's eyes narrowed.

"Just move I need to go take a shower."

"And may I offer my company?"

"I don't know if my boyfriend would appreciate that. He's kinda possessive."

That caught his attention. Wally stared at the blonde wide eyed. He really shouldn't be surprised but for some reason he was. I mean, she was plenty attractive to have someone to ask her out, but by the way her last comment came across... Well they might have been doing more then just holding hands.

Artemis was officially amused. The redhead was gawking for at least 30 seconds now. She laughed.

"Relax Baywatch, I was only kidding. But I'm still going to have to reject your little offer," She gave him a smug look before swiftly stepping past him and slamming the door.

"You always have to have the last word, don't you?"

He heard a soft chuckle and the faint sound of cloth dropping to the floor.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**Yea, I know. Super short. Really sorry about that. Again, I promise that the next one will be much longer. Preview for all who review if you ask ;) Thanks!**


	4. No Turning Back

**Yay! Finally finished with this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

No Turning Back

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAALLLLYYYYYYYY! YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD!"

The bathroom door slammed open admitting a huge amount of steam. A shadow figure appeared through the layer of mist and an angry archer emerged.

Artemis marched over to Wally who was now sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"What the HELL is this?" Artemis pointed to her hair. It was a flaming red orange color.

Wally smirked and gave her a once over causing her to adjust her towel.

"Whatever are you talking about Arty?" he asked in his obviously fake sweet voice.

"This isn't a joke West," She growled through her teeth as she leaned over to they were only a few inches apart. Her wet hair, that was starting to curl slightly, brushed over the speedsters chest, "You just made this VERY personal," She spat as she stomped back to her room, yet again slamming the door with a force that seemed to shake the room.

"That chick is firey!"

Wally turned around to see Roy saunter into the kitchen.

Wally frowned, "Yea, I guess."

"That was a pretty sick prank, but I gotta say, she looks smokin' with those red locks," There was an awkward pause, "So are you guys... Together or something?"

"What! No no no no no. What even made you think that? I mean... We hate each other!" Wally was practically huffing at the end of his little rant.

"Dude chill." he let out a nervous sort of laugh, " I was just wondering. Bros before hoes right?"

"Uumm yea. Whatever you say. I guess?" Wally was a little uncomfortable. Roy had been one of his best friends from before he could remember and he could never remember him being so... Disrespectful. Wally hates Artemis and honestly doesn't care what happens to her but Roy doesn't exactly have a squeaky clean reputation when it comes to the girls he dates.

"Great," Roy clapped him on the back, "I have to go change. The Bat could get here any second."

"Right, yea. Me too," Before the archer had time to answer, Wally quickly sped off to his room and locked the door. He threw himself on his bed and sighed. He knew that Roy didn't really like Artemis before they started getting along and he would talk a lot of shit about her. Wally thought that that was always a little harsh but now it's worse. Now it was behind her back not to mention the fact that he might try taking advantage of her. But hey, Artemis can take care of herself. Can't she?

His thought process was soon put to a halt due to an ear-splitting screech.

It just wasn't as satisfying this time. Oh well. He'll take what he can get.

He flipped over to his back and crossed his arms behind his head as he listened to the sweet sound of his impenetrable door being pounded by the once blonde Archer.

And then... Silence.

Wally rose up so that he was leaning on his forearms. Even Wally didn't think she would give up that fast.

A few seconds later there was a soft metal on metal noise.

Shit.

Wally lay dumbfounded as he watched his door fall to the ground. Outside his door way stood a fuming yet smug looking Artemis. She shook her head in disappointment as she held out an army green pocketknife for the speedster to see.

"You have obviously underestimated my ability," She looked at her nails in an uninterested manner, "Now do exactly as I say and I might spare you."

"Mmmm. Sounds hot, but I need to get out of these clothes and change into my uniform. Unless of course, that's what you were already planning to do. I mean, I can't imagine how many times you had to practice unhinging my door to do it in a matter of seconds. Can you say desperate much."

"Cute, but I can unhinge any door in 12 seconds flat. And as for me momentarily ignoring your vilely perverse mind. Well, lets just say you won't be so lucky if you don't give me what I broke in here for."

Artemis was now towering over Wally, who was still keeping a calm exterior, as she held out two her uniform for him to see.

Wally smirked, "Oooohhh. I get it. You want to do this the other way around."

"Get your mind out of the gutter West! All I want is my uniform back!"

"Sorry Red, but that is your uniform. I just magically got it to change to a much more stylish color pallet."

"For one that's gay, and I thought that you didn't even believe in magic."

"Fine, not magic, science," Artemis rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip, "Plus it irreversible so you better put it on before Batman catches you in my room, watching me change."

"I honestly wonder if I could get away with murder right now. And I can think of about an infinite number of ways to do it. So pick a number.

"Easy. 69,"

Wally laughed as Artemis attempted grab hold of him. He easily ran away and grabbed his Kid Flash uniform from his closet.

Artemis was now throwing anything that she could get her hands on, Wally got dressed in the blink of an eye and then shadowed her movements from behind her.

Artemis let out a frustrated moan before stomping off to the bathroom.

Wally stared at the bathroom door for a while until the sound of the zeta tube snapped him out of it. He ran of the room to find the entire team, minus Artemis, arriving to meet Batman.

"Where's Artemis?" Batman scowled as he made eye contact with each person.

"She's having a wardrobe malfunction. But she should be here any second," Wally replied with a coy smile. Before the Bat could reply, Artemis shamefully walked in.

"I'm here. What did I miss?" The team was silent for a moment until the Boy Wonder started laughing. Soon everyone joined in except for Batman, and Artemis swore even he cracked a smile.

"Taking fashion points from Wally, eh Artemis?" Robin commented in-between laughs.

Artemis shot the young hero a glare worthy of his mentor as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Artemis's uniform was now bright yellow and red. The part of her outfit that used to be dark green was now yellow, and the parts that were light green or black were now about as red as her hair. Wally even managed to get her quiver, bow, and arrows a mixture of red and yellow.

It was humiliating. All Artemis wanted to just scream then lock herself in her room... And then plan the death of the newest speedster. This was low. Even for him. Sure she slammed a pie in his face in front of all of his friends, but that was nothing compared to what he had done to her.

Before Wally came along, no one even had the balls to mess with her. Sure people didn't like her, but they never did anything about it. It would almost be refreshing if it weren't so embarrassing. And boy was it embarrassing. Just looking in the mirror after putting on her new uniform was scary. She looked nothing like herself anymore. And so help him god if the hair dye doesn't come out easily.

"You guys could totally be the new Terror Twins!" Robin commented. M'gann and Conner snuck a look at each other, blushed, and then quickly looked away.

Batman cleared his throat and the room got quiet.

"Despite the new style changes in the team, you will all be operating on a mission together. This will be strictly covert. And none of you are to intervene. Is that understood?"

Robin offered him an innocent smile. M'gann gave him a warm smile while nodding. Connor remained completely still and unexpressive. Kaldur responded with a curt nod and perfectly serene facial expressions. Wally simply replied with a cheeky smile before sneaking a glance at Artemis. Roy just shifted his position and crossed his arms over his chest. Artemis kept her eyes glued on her now red boots with her eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

"There will be three group units stationed at different look out points. Your location is a small, secluded island off the coast of Thailand. The targets of interest are Copperhead, Volcana, Deadshot Jr, The Shade, Tsukri, and their ringleader Sportsmaster," Artemis stiffened up, "The league is still unsure about what they are all doing together so it is your job to find out. You will all leave on the bio ship in an hour, " Batman turned his attention to Kaldur, "Report back to me when you return."

Batman left but the room remained silence.

"So. Artemis," M'gann started, bringing everyone's attention back to the archer, "Exactly how did this happen," She asked as she gestured to her outfit.

"Doesn't matter," She mumbled then quickly turned without making eye contact with anyone. She left in a brisk walk back down the hallway that she came.

Everyone then turned to Wally.

A sly smile crossed his face, "Just your typical revenge."

"That was quite a harsh prank compared to what she did to you."

"Oh, come on Rob! You don't seriously think that I went to far."

"I'm just saying that you should watch your back. A girl like Artemis doesn't just give up that easily."

"I think I can handle whatever she is planning."

In all honesty Wally hadn't thought about what Artemis would do to him. Maybe his subconscious mind thought that she wouldn't mess with him again. If that was the case then his subconscious mind didn't think things through well enough. He couldn't remember the last time that the archer gave up on anything. Be it an advanced fighting technique, a new trick shot from her bow, or even her schoolwork, which Wally caught her doing at godly hours while he was up getting a snack.

"Well I'm going to go get something to eat. Call me when it's time to leave."

Wally ran to the kitchen and got a chocolate pie out of the fridge. It tasted so much more satisfying now.

He spent the rest of the hour sitting in his room, door still lying on the floor, thinking about his next move. While of coarse watching for the recently turned ginger girl to walk by.

* * *

**Well? Is this a good length because I think I might try to keep the rest of the chapters about this long. REVIEW!**

**And remember, if you're looking for something else to read then u can check out my other story that im working on. Thanks! And still Review :)**


	5. Breaking in

**Sorry its been so long! I'll try to not let that happen again. Thanks for all of the reviews from last chapter. I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

Breaking in 

Robin walked into the kitchen in search of Wally. They had five minutes until they had to leave, and surprisingly, he was no where in sight. As Robin approached the speedsters room he realized that the door was completely de-hinged and laying on the floor.

"Umm, exactly what happened here?" Robin asked as he walked into the room and leaned on Wallys desk.

"Artemis."

"Let me guess. After she saw the hair?"

"No," Someone growled from the doorway causing both boys to turn at the sound of the voice, "It was the outfit."

With the swish of a ponytail she was gone.

Robin offered his signature laugh, "I can't wait to see what she has in-store for you."

"Dude!"

Robin just smiled, "Come on, get your lazy ass off of your bed, it's time to head out."

"Yea yea. I'm coming," Wally stood up and followed Robin over his door and down to the bio ship where they boarded, then went to their seats.

Wally sat in the back left seat as he silently observed his teammates, not in the mood to interact with anyone.

M'gann was in the center back controlling the bio ship. She had her legs crossed and was happily chatting to Connor who seamed quite a bit less lively. Connor was seated in the back right seat. Kaldur, in front of him, sat with impeccable posture while staring straight ahead. Wally would have bet anything that he was thinking about the mission. He couldn't see Roy because he was right in front of him but he could hear the faint sound of thumbs tapping on a touch screen. Robin was on the right of the two front middle seats. His eyes were scanning through files at an impossibly fast rate as he brought them up on the screen. As far as Wally could tell, the young boy was studying the profiles of the criminals they were about to face. Artemis was sitting directly left of the Boy Wonder. Her legs were crisscrossed on her seat as she fiddled with something in her hands.

Wally craned his neck to get a better look.

It looked like a... phone? But who could possibly be tex- Ooooohhh. Of corse she would be having secret conversations with Roy. Most likely planning his downfall with some embarrassing stunt in front of millions of viewers on national television!

Then again, maybe he was over reacting. But he had every right in the world to be paranoid. Anyone would be if they had a crazy archer seeking revenge on them. The strange thing was that she hadn't shown any major signs of retribution. It was a little alarming to say the least. Not to mention out of character.

"Acquired destination time remaining, 4 minutes."

"You heard the computer everyone! Get ready to disembark," Kaldur announced, "And M'gann," he turned towards the martian, "Turn the bio ship into camo mode."

"Sure thing Kal!" she replied gleefully.

"As for the rest of you, I have devised teams of three that will be stationed at different lookout points on the island. In the north warehouse building will be Robin, Connor, and Roy. On the docks, I will be with M'gann. Which leaves Artemis and Wally to look out in the main lab. And before any of you complain about your group for the mission," he shot two stern looks at the similar grumpy looking teens, "Batman sent special orders saying that each of our strengths would be most useful in your assigned location."

Artemis crossed her arms and mumbled something under he breath while Wally just glared out the window.

As soon as the ship landed in a forest surrounded area, Robin, Connor, Roy, Wally, and Artemis, piled out.

Kaldur made his way over to the ships door before gaining the teams attention once more, "M'gann and I will take the bio ship to the docks to hide it under water so on one will find it. Remember, stay out of sight and stay safe."

And on that note, the ship flew away leaving the two teams to split up and headed to their lookout spots. Wally kept quiet as he impatiently waited for the archer to say something.

She was stealthily weaving through the trees making sure to stay in the shadows while not making a sound. The team still didn't know about Sportsmaster being her father. And if she was being honest with herself, she was most nervous about Wally and his reaction. She feared that he would be the most unlikely to understand or ever forgive her. She choose the path that she knew in her heart was right. And it would kill her to have to leave the only family that truly accepted her and treated her with respect. Well... Most of them anyways.

Artemis also couldn't help but feel guilty and ashamed of her families actions. Doing the right thing made her feel like she was helping to redeem them one way or another. She knows perfectly well that she couldn't right their wrongs but that's also not the reason why she joined the team. She joined it to stop them. Along with everyone else who lives to scar innocent victims.

She knows how that feels better than anyone. Or in her case worse.

"Soooooooooo..."

Artemis knew that the speedster has been burning holes in the back of her head since they got off the ship.

"What?" she whispered back in an agitated tone.

Wally sped up until he was directly in front of Artemis "Really Arty? No insults, no arguments, no nothing? Quite out of character. Something eating at you?"

Artemis growled through her teeth at her nickname, "Nothing that concerns you Kid Therapist. Now shut up. We're about to get to the lab."

Wally wasn't convinced. But he followed suit and stayed noiseless until coming up to a one story, modern looking building. The mirrored windows made them impossible to through, and therefor impossible to know where to break in without being spotted. The front doors were heavily guarded with armed, burly men dressed in all black.

"Damn. I really hate to say this. But... Got any ideas?"

Wally gave the archer a crafty grin, "Thought you'd never ask."

-

Wally and Artemis made their way to the back of the building. There was a back door with only four guards on watch. Two were walking the length of the back side of the building while the other two were sitting in chairs on either side of the door.

"This is going to be cake, and speaking of which, you owe me some when this works."

"I don't know about cake. But I could personally go for some pie."

"Ha Ha. Maybe after that you can have a little fashion show for the Justice League. That is, if Batman hasn't already told them all about your new uniform change."

Artemis was about to snap back when she heard a similar voice. She looked over the bush that Wally and her were now hiding behind.

"Wha- oh," Wally had copied her actions and was stunned into silence as he strained his ears, trying to listen to the conversation being held at the door.

"Just keep a sharp eye. I'm not paying you to slack off. We don't know when some Justice League cavalry will show up."

"Yes Sir," The guards at the door, now standing up straight, replied seriously.

"Good. Now move," He pushed the guard out of his way and typed in a passcode on a security system number lock.

The door slid up reviling a long, futuristic black hallway with numerous doors leading off of it.

After the door shut the two redheads ducked back behind the bush, "Ok, you take the two on the right, I got the left."

Wally was about to speed off when Artemis caught his arm, "No. We have to wait a little while so when we get in Sportsmaster isn't still in that hallway."

"Ugh. Fine," He knew she was probably right so he didn't press on the matter. There was an awkward pause, "So... What's up with you and Roy?"

"Excuse you?"

"Come on Arty. You're not fooling anyone," Wally smirked as the blood rose to Artemis's cheeks. Not in embarrassment of corurse, but anger.

"It's none of you business Baywatch. And don't call me Arty," By then she had stormed off and shot two temporary paralysis arrows at the guards simultaneously.

"OK then," Artemis was already sprinting to the door bow in hand. Wally easily knocked out the other two guards and dragged them to the archers feet. He retrieved the other two men on watch and then observed Artemis as she bound then gagged each of the men in an astonishingly fast time.

"I guess breaking down doors isn't the only thing you've had practice in."

"Zip it carrot top!"

Artemis was anxious. Every mission with Sportsmaster seamed to drag on and Artemis was just waiting for him to spill her secret. She sometimes wondered why he didn't. If Wally found out today, there would be no trying to convince him not to tell the rest of the team. She could imagine it now; the angry look of distrust, being completely alienated, and worst of all, no true friends to comfort her.

Worst case scenario she stays on the team while they all hate her guts and never trust her again. Or maybe if she dies. It's a close call.

"Hey! Day dreaming beauty! How are we going to get in? We don't even know the password."

Artemis snapped out her dazed state, "You're absolutely no use at all!" The archer reached into the third compartment over on her belt. Nothing. She tried the second. Nothing again. She frantically checked the rest of them. It was all empty, no finger print set, no emergency first aid kit, and no photo, "Wally is this some kind of joke 'cause we are in a bit of a hurry don't you think?"

"Come to think of it, I did have to take all of that stuff out when i changed the color of your uniform."

_Wack_

"Hey! What was that for?" Wally groaned as he rubbed the back of his head where a small bump was already forming.

"For being an idiot. Not that I should be surprised," she mumble the second part so that it was barely audible. She sighed. And looked at the lock. Maybe... just maybe...

Artemis's dainty fingers glided across the smooth glass surface.

B-A-L-I-N-E-S-E-J-E-M

The light on the pad turned green and the door slid open.

"OK... I admit. That was pretty impressive. How did you know the code?"

"Umm... I saw him type it in."

Before Wally could comment on that impossibility, Artemis was already halfway down the hall.

Wally sped up to her then matched her pace, "Fine. If you're so psychic all of a sudden, which door did he go into?"

Artemis stopped suddenly and put her arm out. Wally ran into it and was about to yell at her when he heard something.

It sounded like... static electricity?

The pair now stealthily crept further and further down the hall until the crackling in the air sounded like lightning striking only a few feet away.

"I'm going to say in here," Artemis whispered as both teen neared the door. She slowly turned the knob until it hit the lock in the door.

"On the count of three?"

She nodded in response, "One."

"Two."

"Three!" They shouted together.

Two feet simultaneously came hurling at the door. It loudly dropped to the floor as a fully armed archer came through the now vacant doorway with the speedster following shortly behind.

Artemis quickly surveyed the area.

The room was pretty big yet it din't have much furniture. The walls, sealing and floor were all a matte grey color. The lighting was dark and unwelcoming. In the center of the room was a metal chair that was connected to two contemporary looking electrical generators. And as far as she could tell, the room was vacant.

"This doesn't make any sense," Artemis lowered her bow and looked at the speedster in his confused state, "Well, why would a bunch of supervillans just leave some an electric chair on?"

Instead of replying, she walked over to the chair to get a better look. Wally followed.

"Well, well, well look who we have here?"

The two teen spun around to find sportsmaster himself standing in the doorway. Artemis was paralyzed with fear. She held his eye-contact for what seamed like eternity.

"Artemis, come on! We can take this guy!" As if on cue, Tsukri, Deadshot Jr, and The Shade appeared behind him, "Aww shit," Wally ran to the archers side as both took fighting stance.

Shade laughed, "Nighty night kiddies!" he held up his staff causing shadows to consumed the room.

Before her vision was completely gone, Artemis shot two arrows at each generator on the chair.

Before they reached their targets she felt something hit the side of her neck. She fell to the ground and was just about to consciousness when she heard a faint explosion. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I already have the next chapter mostly done so I'll try to put that up as soon as I can. And anyone reading my other story as well, I'll get it done as quickly as possible. Thanks again for all of the support, and don't forget to review. I makes my day :)**


End file.
